Samson
by MeinBritishBroski
Summary: "You are my sweetest downfall." fem!Prussia/fem!Austria, the night before the invasion of Poland. This is my first yuri fic so I'm nervous to see the reaction from my readers. Fluff & angst  nothing graphic . SONGFIC; Samson - Regina Spektor


**A/N**; Alright - this is my first yuri (girl/girl) fic. Please, please, PLEASE don't flame me for this.

**Song;** Samson - Regina Spektor  
><strong>Warning; <strong>There's kissing and mentions of; sex(nothing graphic), nazi!Germany, invasion of Poland, and the "death of Prussia". Some OOC as well. :3  
>Julchen = Prussia<br>Rachelle = Austria  
>Gary = Hun<em>gary<em>

_Ngh,_ I love Nyotalia.

* * *

><p><em>Your hair was long when we first met<em>

The room was dimly lit by a yellow desk lamp; they were in what looked to be her study. The Austrian woman pulled out a pair of dull scissors from the desk drawer with her shaking hands. She turned to face the back of the Prussian lady - Julchen was what they called her - who was sitting on a wooden stool in a simple lace nightgown.

Long, long silky white hair flowed from her head and pooled on the dusty wooden floor. Rachelle made it taut and cut a small bit off before biting her lip and stopping.

"Are you sure you want me to cut it?"

"You have to; my brother needs me to fight with him. They won't let a woman do it. You have to cut it, Rachelle... I have to fight."

"You shouldn't. It's a terrible thing that he's doing - killing innocent people like this..."

Rachelle didn't want to see the sad, angry tears she was sure were falling from Julchen's eyes.

"... Make me beautiful, meine liebe."

Now it was Rachelle's turn to cry - she didn't know why. Maybe it was because she knew that Julchen didn't see herself as beautiful. Maybe it was because she didn't want to see her almost-lover go off to war - a war she wouldn't come back from. The salty tears fell down alongside the large masses of hair that was being messily hacked off of the other's head.

Julchen had always told Rachelle that she would be strong and look after her.

And Rachelle had always pushed her away and told her that she didn't need her help. Now Julchen needed her help - so she would give it.

Because Rachelle knew that Julchen wouldn't come back from this.

When she was done cutting Julchen's hair, she practically ran to the bathroom and grabbed a mirror, returning to show Julchen what she had done.

She was hardly recognizable anymore. Her hair was a bit shaggy near the nape of her neck, but in the front it was very masculine. The only feminine thing about her was her slightly protruding chest, that and her nightgown.

Julchen stood up and hugged Rachelle tightly, still crying a little.

"... Dankeschön, Rachelle. Dankeschön..."

_Oh I cut his hair myself one night  
>A pair of dull scissors in the yellow light<br>And he told me that I'd done alright  
>And kissed me 'til the mornin' light, the mornin' light<br>And he kissed me 'til the mornin' light_

Rachelle held her back and sighed. She wouldn't say anything snarky. She figured that Julchen didn't need it right now. Hell, she might not even be able to handle any joking at all.

"Julchen, you need different clothes." she whispered, pulling away from her and looking down at the pile of hair on the floor.

She was really throwing away everything. Her hair, and their memories as children. Her hair had always been long, so beautiful – so was she. But she never saw herself that way.

"I don't have any other clothes."

"Gary left some clothes here; they should fit you fine."

Rachelle went to the closet and took out a battered black military uniform with no identifying marks on it. "Try this on."

To Rachelle's embarrassment, the Prussian woman slipped out of her nightgown right there in front of her. A blush spread across Rachelle's cheeks - she hid her face behind her hands.

"You've seen me before... and I'm not _that _ugly, Rach."

"N-no! That's not it! You're just being indecent."

"Is that so? Well I'm done, so you can open your eyes now."

Rachelle took her hands away from her eyes; but Julchen was no longer in the room. Instead there was a young man in a military uniform, standing way too close to her.

"What do you think?"

"I... I think you're very handsome."

"And you're very beautiful, meine liebe." Julchen's slender arms wrapped around Rachelle's waist, pulling her closer, and gently, she kissed her. Rachelle pushed away lightly, not completely tearing herself out of Julchen's grasp. Flustered, she tried to start a sentence or two without stuttering or tripping over her words - Julchen just laughed lightly at her, brushing her long brown hair out of eyes in a loving way.

"It's getting late. I'm tired. Do you have somewhere to stay?"

Rachelle wanted to hit herself for asking that. Her head felt light and her heart felt heavy. Do you have somewhere to stay? What a stupid question...

"Never mind, J-"

"Can you call me 'Gilbert'?"

"... I suppose. You can sleep here."

After some debating, Rachelle reluctantly allowed Ju- Gilbert to sleep in her bed. Since the other bed was where Gary slept whenever he visited; granted, he didn't like Gilbert; becoming involved with his ex-wife and all that. But he really didn't have any say in the matter. Still, it would not do Gary's heart good to see someone else in his bed. Rachelle had always been such a gentlelady to him; and he was honestly still smitten for her.

They got under the covers together and Rachelle felt like they were kids again, under the sheets reading adventure stories about pirates and evil-doers. Gilbert's hand caressed her cheek, and she smiled at the brunette woman, tears still leaked out of her red eyes.

"Will you miss me, liebe?"

_Do you even have to ask that? You loved me first. You took my innocence away from me. Fought with me. Tolerated my hatred and rudeness. You were rude back. I love you for that. Will I miss you? Yes, yes I will. Every day. All the time._

"I want you to come back to me."

Gilbert smiled brightly, depression melting away from her face. "Someday,"

They lay side by side, softly talking and whispering heartfelt secrets and wishes - just like they did when they were young. When Rachelle finally grew exhausted of thinking and feeling the ominous energy radiating off of Julch- Gilbert's body, she fell asleep.

_"You are my sweetest downfall."_

_I loved you first, I loved you first_  
><em>Beneath the stars came fallin' on our heads<em>  
><em>But they're just old light, they're just old light<em>

Rachelle slept fitfully, and all the while Gilbert held her close. She wouldn't let her go until the sun began to peek through the window early in the morning and signal the beginning of the third day of September. Only then would Gilbert leave her to join her brother, Ludwig, and his boss - with his demented goals and ideas he was relentlessly drilling into Ludwig's head... and Gilbert's as well.

_Samson went back to bed  
>Not much hair left on his head<br>Ate a slice of wonder-bread and went right back to bed_

_Oh, we couldn't bring the columns down_  
><em>Yeah, we couldn't destroy a single one<em>  
><em>And history books forgot about us<em>  
><em>And the bible didn't mention us,<em>  
><em>Not even once<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN (again);** I do not know much about Samson from the bible but apparently his hair had all his strength.

Tell me what you think! Is this okay? Should I just stay on the yaoi side? ;A;

Listening to the song while you read this will help with the emotion, I think...


End file.
